Demain
by Oxytreza
Summary: Demain, le garçon qui me tient actuellement dans se sbras sera peut-être mort... Et je n'en ai pas envie...


Et donc, non, je n'étais pas morte ! Je renais de mes cendres ! Je ressors de ma coquille d'ivoire pour votre plus grand plaisiiiiiiir ! Bon, ok j'arrête. (ha ha, mes délires vous ont manqués, pas vrai ?)

En tout cas, me revoila avec une nouvelle fic, dans le fandom de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ! Mon nouveau chouchou du moment.

Pairing : Gokudera/Tsuna… Je sais, j'entends déjà vos hurlements : « Le Yamamoto/Gokudera, c'est mieux ! » Ouaiiiis, j'aime bien aussi le Yama/Goku, mais je préfère quand même le Goku/Tsuna. /Evite les bananes/ Et je vous proute ! En plus, je vois que je suis la première à poster sur ce couple ici… WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE ?? 5927 BEST PARING EVAR !

Rating : T (c'est pas que c'est très explicite, mais bon…)

Disclaimer : Et donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas…

POV Tsuna. A placer juste avant le duel de Gokudera contre Bel.

Demain

Je sais, certaines personnes diront que ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas forcément très louable.

Je n'ai que treize ans, et avec un autre garçon, en plus…

Mais, pour ma défense, je dirais que le garçon en question sera peut-être mort demain. Alors…

Quand j'y repense, je me demande comment on a fais pour s'en retrouver là. Franchement. J'étais un collégien étiqueté « naze », j'avais une vie assez pourri, mais normale, oui, NORMALE, et me voilà à devoir me battre pour ma vie et celle de mes nouveaux amis.

Ah oui… Ca, je ne peux pas vraiment en vouloir à Reborn… Grâce à lui, j'ai pu faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais pu faire avant… Et j'ai pu parler à Kyôko…

Huh. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très approprié de parler de Kyôko maintenant. Vraiment pas.

« Aïe…

-Huh… Désolé, 10eme du nom… Je te fais mal…

-Nnhoon… ça va. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai super mal. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je les lève vers Gokudera. Il se mort la lèvre, il a l'air mal à l'aise. Il a l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Je sais pas très bien de quoi. De son duel demain, peut-être.

Je suis venu le voir, tout à l'heure, pour savoir comment il se sentait. C'était la première fois que je venais chez lui, et j'ai été surpris par le fait que c'était hyper bien rangé. Je sais pas, j'aurais plutôt vu des fringues qui traînaient partout…

Je sais même pas comment on en est arrivés là, vautrés sur son lit en train de… Je n'arrive même pas à le dire, ni même à le penser.

« Ouh…. ! »

Un de ses gestes m'a fait perdre mon train de penser. Par réflexe (?), mes jambes et mes bras s'enroulent autour de lui, ce qui semble le surprendre, car ses épaules se contractèrent quelque peu. Il se redressa un peu.

« 10eme du nom… ?

-Gokudera…

-O…Oui ?

-J'ai un prénom. Est-ce que au moins maintenant, tu pourrais m'appeler avec ? Je n'ai… Pas envie de me souvenir de pourquoi tu vas devoir te battre demain. »

Ses yeux sont aussi grands que des soucoupes.

« 10eme… »

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant.

Aaah… Mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Pourquoi je suis là, dans ses bras, allongés sur son lit, nu comme un vers avec lui me surplombant, encore en pantalon (certes baissé) ?

Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas entendu.

« Hhm ?

-Tsu… Tsunayoshi. Est-ce que… Je peux bouger ? »

Je me fige. J'ai bien trop peur de la douleur qui va suivre s'il se met à bouger des hanches. Déjà que là maintenant, ce n'est pas très agréable… Je lève des yeux horrifiés sur lui et déglutis avec bruit. Il semble désarçonné et hésite.

Puis lentement, il lève la main droite et la pose dans mon dos. Il a la paume froide. C'est apaisant et désagréable à la fois. Je frissonne.

« Je vais faire de mon mieux… Tsunayoshi. »

A mon grand dam, il me semble que j'halète.

« Je préfèrerais Tsuna… » Je murmure, à peine audible. Il sourit et hoche légèrement la tête. Sa main dans mon dos fais soudainement pression, et me voilà soulevé contre lui, assis sur son bassin.

« Ah ! »

Je suis plus surpris qu'au martyr. Mais bientôt, une vague radiation émane depuis mon bassin. Il ne bouge pas encore mais je peux parfaitement sentir qu'il est… Huuuuh… _Complètement_ dedans. Aaah… C'est le point de non-retour, alors…

Sa bouche se colle contre son cou et il pose ses mains à ma taille, une sur chaque hanche. Ça me fait rougir, ce qui est ridicule à ce stade…

« AH ! »

Son premier mouvement de bassin m'a, encore une fois, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Le cri qui m'a échappé aussi, d'ailleurs. Et apparemment, ça l'a surpris également, car il me regarde avec de grands yeux, et il se mort la lèvre plus fort que jamais.

On s'est regardé pendant un très long moment. Je ne cessais de remettre en question ce que nous étions en train de faire.

Hm… Non… Pas _remettre en question_, non…

Plutôt _essayer de comprendre_…

…Ce que je vais dire va m'attirer les huées, mais… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait les yeux verts…

Enfin, si, je l'avais vu, je suis pas aveugle à ce point, mais j'avais pas vu qu'ils avaient _ce_ vert… On dirait presque du vert turquoise.

« Tsuna… ? »

Il prononce mon nom comment si ça lui demandait tous les efforts du monde. Il a un sourire un peu faible.

« Mmh ? » Je réponds distraitement, toujours plongé dans la contemplation de ses yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, mais… Je crois que je ne peux plus me retenir. Est-ce que je peux bouger ? »

Je frissonne, mais en même temps, je réalise que mon corps est beaucoup détendu que tout à l'heure. Je baisse les yeux.

« Va…Vas-y. » Je murmure, à peine audible. Il hoche la tête et déglutit un grand coup avant de se mettre à bouger.

Ah…

« Ha…Ha ! Mh…Mh ! Mh ! »

Impossible de garder ma voix à l'intérieur.

J'ai honte.

J'ai honte, parce que je commence à trouver ça agréable, et même si je ne me souviens pas bien de comment on en est arrivé là, je me souviens en revanche que c'était plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose.

J'ai honte, parce que je commence à aimer ça.

Et lui aussi semble apprécier. Ses mains deux mains sont plaquées à plat contre mon dos, une sur mes reins et l'autre entre mes omoplates, et chacune fait pression dans ses mouvements de hanche. Il a le visage enfoui dans mon cou, mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'entendre les gémissements qu'il pousse.

Et mon nom, qu'il répète inlassablement, en alternant avec son sempiternel « 10ème du nom ».

C'est à mon tour de me mordre les lèvres.

Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, depuis ce soir.

Et moi, je sais qu'il n'est qu'un ami… Un très bon ami, même ! Mais un ami.

« Ah…Ah ! Gokudera ! »

Je n'ai pas pu retenir son nom lorsqu'il me renversa sur le dos, bougeant de plus en plus vite.

« Tsuna…Mh… Tsuna…Ah, Tsuna ! »

Il se raidit soudainement, se cambre avec un long gémissement rauque et très masculin, somme toute. Je me mets à trembler lorsque je sens qu'il est en train de… Aaar…

Il s'écroule sur moi et halète pendant un petit moment dans mon cou. Je ne bouge pas, je fixe le plafond.

J'ai pas envie qu'il meure du tout.

Cette pensée me frappe au moment où ses doigts se referment autour de mon propre…Mes propres parties intimes et qu'il chuchote a mon oreille, ce que j'entends comme à travers un voile de coton : « Désolé, 10ème du nom (encore ce surnom !), vous n'avez pas encore…(Tu me vouvoies, maintenant ?) Je m'en occupe… »

Je reste silencieux pendant qu'il me caresse, à part les faibles gémissements que je suis incapable de garder pour moi. Son souffle me brûle le cou. C'en est presque désagréable. Ça l'est, même.

Finalement, je pousse à mon tour un petit cri (pathétique) et je viens dans sa main. Ma honte augmente encore un peu.

Je détourne la tête et regarde le mur, tout en reprenant mon souffle. Lui ne dit rien, se contente de respirer lentement, toujours dans mon cou, cachant ainsi son expression.

Demain, le garçon qui est allongé à côté de moi sera peut-être mort.

Et ça me terrifie.

Encore plus que pour les autres.

Fin

Okay. Whoa, c'est bizarre. Déjà, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour tomber dans un truc pseudo-angst alors que je déteste ça. (encore plus ces derniers temps, en plus). Et pis, c'est une fin qui part en cahuète, ça, non ? Si, j'ai l'impression.

Quant à la maladresse de leurs ébats, je savais déjà que je ne voulais pas quelque chose sexy, nickel ou super, ils se font magnifiquement bien l'amour dans des draps de soie. Ha ha. (En tout cas je savais que je voulais que Tsuna soit plus… Enthousiasme…)

Bon, our les fan hardcore, je sais que Gokudera est censé s'entrainer avec Shamal la nuit qui précède le duel MAIS…. Prout.

D'accords ?

Et puis il est 5h du mat alors me bouffez pas le trognon, hein !

Bref ! Des reviews ? Des reviews pour encourager mon comeback ? /chibies eyes/


End file.
